My Diary
by Lee Minmi
Summary: Ch 4 UPDATE! Hyukjae menemukan sebuah buku harian di sebuah rumah tua saat ia melakukan penelitian, dan saat itu juga ia bertemu kembali dengan seorang namja bernama Lee Donghae. Warn : Yaoi. HaeHyuk. RnR please..
1. prolog

**Annyeong chingu~ !**

**Adakah yang menanti FF saya?**

**Kali ini saya bawakan FF HaeHyuk dengan genre mistery yang kayaknya nggak menakutkan..**

**Mianhae ne jika mengecewakan, ini baru prolog..**

**Author : **Lee MinMi

**Title : **My Diary

**Main Cast :**

Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk

**Other Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Jongwon a.k.a Yesung, Kim Ryeowook, dan Kim Kibum.

**Genre :**

Romance & Mistery

**Rated : **T

**Disclaimer :**

Pemain di FF ini milik Tuhan, Orang tua masing-masing, diri mereka sendiri, dan tentunya milik ELF. Tapi cerita ini **sah **milik author.

**Warning :**

YAOI, Typo(s), EYD, Gaje, Nggak nyambung, bikin frustasi.

**Summary :**

Hyukjae menemukan sebuah buku harian di sebuah rumah tua saat ia melakukan penelitian, dan saat itu juga ia bertemu dengan seorang namja bernama Lee Donghae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading Chingudeul~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini di sebuah ruangan tertutup atau yang disebut ruang rapat, sedang ada beberapa orang yang pastinya sedang melakukan rapat. Rapat yang dibahas kali ini adalah rapat akan diadakannya sebuah penelitian di rumah tua yang terletak di desa terpencil. Nama desa itu adalah desa Itaewon.

Cho Kyuhyun, sang pemimpin anggota penelitian rumah tua itu membagi kelompok anggotanya. Satu kelompok berisi tiga orang.

Kelompok pertama berisi Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, dan Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk. Sedangkan kelompok kedua berisi Kim Jongwoon atau Yesung, Kim Ryeowook, dan Kim Kibum.

"Baiklah. Penelitian ini akan kita mulai nanti sore sekitar jam empat. Ada yang ditanyakan?" tanya Kyuhyun dan semua anggotanya menggeleng.

"Oh ya. Kita juga akan menginap di desa itu selama tiga hari. Sekarang kalian boleh kembali ke rumah kalian dan akan berkumpul disini jam tiga sore. Jangan lupa persiapkan segalanya yang mungkin akan diperlukan disana" jelas Kyuhyun dan para anggotanya pun bubar.

"Wah hyung, kita akan menginap disana. Pasti seru!" ucap Hyukjae senang karena mereka akan melakukan penelitian dan menginap di desa itu.

"Ya tapi ingat ne Hyukkie. Kau tak boleh gegabah disana. Kalau sampai ada apa-apa disana, aku tak mau tanggung jawab" balas Kibum dengan wajah dingin dan nada cueknya.

"Arraseo hyung. Tenang saja" balas Hyukjae lalu pergi dari tempat itu menuju apartemen-nya.

**Skip Time**

**Sore hari, 15.00 SKT (South Korea Time)**

"Hyung, kau bawa apa saja?" tanya Hyukjae dengan riangnya kepada Sungmin.

"Ah, aku hanya membawa snack ringan, minuman, pakaian, peralatan penelitian, dan juga handycam. Kau Hyukkie? Wah kelihatannya kau membawa banyak barang" ucap Sungmin saat melihat Hyukjae membawa koper besar.

"Haha, aku juga sama seperti hyung" balasnya sambil nyengir polos.

"Baiklah, ayo berkumpul. Kita akan berangkat" perintah sang ketua di aula yang sudah ramai oleh anggotanya.

Mereka semua pun berkumpul dan mendengarkan instruksi dari sang ketua Cho Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

"Hyaah! Akhirnya sampai juga!" teriak Hyukjae membuat yang lainnya tersenyum.

"Kau ini. Seperti anak kecil saja. Cepat bawa kopermu masuk!" perintah Kibum dan Hyukjae menangguk semangat.

Sekitar jam lima sore, barulah mereka melakukan penelitian di desa Itaewon itu. Saat mereka baru saja masuk, mereka sudah dikagetkan dengan kotornya rumah tua itu. Banyak sarang laba-laba, debu, dan lain-lain.

Tanpa pikir panjang, mereka segera memasuki rumah itu dan membagi dua kelompok. Kelompok Kibum meneliti bagian kamar rumah, sedangkan kelompok Kyuhyun meneliti bagian perpustakaan di rumah tersebut.

Oh ya, mengapa mereka melakukan penelitian disini? Karena, mereka mendapat kabar bahwa sering terjadi pembunuhan di rumah tua ini dan mereka diperintahkan sang pemilik organisasi penelitian ini untuk meneliti tentang kebenarannya tersebut.

Saat Hyukjae memeriksa buku-buku di perpustakan tua itu, ia melihat satu buku yang berbeda. Yaitu buku harian yang masih sedikit bersih. Ia pun mengambil buku itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam ranselnya.

**.**

**.**

Sesampai di penginapan, ia segera masuk ke kamarnya dan membuka buku itu. Terlihat di sana...

**Name : Lee Donghae**

**Born : 15 October 1986**

Hyukjae mengernyitkan dahi. 'Foto siapa ini?' tanyanya dalam hati saat melihat foto yang ada di lembar pertama buku itu.

"Lee Donghae? Sepertinya aku pernah mengenalnya. Sebenarnya siapa dia ini? Apa ada hubungannya dengan rumah tua itu?" tanyanya lirih lalu menutup buku itu dan mulai menutup matanya untuk tidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Author minta reviewnya ne chingu..**

**Kalau FF ini banyak yang ngerespon, author bakal lanjutin. Tapi kalau enggak, author bakal hapus FF ini..**

**Gomawo~**

**. MinMi.:.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Annyeong chingu!**

**Author kembali ..**

**Adakah yang menanti? Waah! Senengnya, ternyata banyak yang ngerespon .. Mianhae ne chingudeul, kalau saya lama publish ini FF..**

**Ini lanjutannya ..**

**.**

**.**

**Author : **Lee MinMi

**Title : **My Diary

**Main Cast :**

Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk

**Other Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Jongwon a.k.a Yesung, Kim Ryeowook, dan Kim Kibum.

**Genre : **Romance & Mistery

**Rated : **T

**Disclaimer : **Pemain di FF ini milik Tuhan, Orang tua masing-masing, diri mereka sendiri, dan tentunya milik ELF. Tapi cerita ini **sah **milik author.

**Warning : **YAOI, Typo(s), EYD, Gaje, Nggak nyambung, bikin frustasi.

**Summary :**

Hyukjae menemukan sebuah buku harian di sebuah rumah tua saat ia melakukan penelitian, dan saat itu juga ia bertemu dengan seorang namja bernama Lee Donghae.

**A/N :**

**Urutan dari umur yang lebih tua :**

Kim Jongwoon

Lee Sungmin

Lee Donghae

Kim Kibum

Lee Hyukjae

Kim Ryeowook

Cho Kyuhyun

**Mianhae ne author merubah umur Kibum disini? Ada yang keberatan? Jika ada, author akan memperbaikinya **

**Oh ya, kita mulai pagi ini dengan hari pertama, ne?**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading Chingudeul~!**

**.**

**.**

**Preview Prolog**

"Lee Donghae? Sepertinya aku pernah mengenalnya. Sebenarnya siapa dia ini? Apa ada hubungannya dengan rumah tua itu?" tanyanya lirih lalu menutup buku itu dan mulai menutup matanya untuk tidur.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.: My Diary :.**

**Hari pertama..**

Suasana pagi di desa Itaewon terlihat sangat damai. Hyukjae yang memang sangat hyperaktif itu mulai melakukan aktivitasnya dengan ceria membuat para anggota lainnya bergeleng-geleng kepala-ria.

"Hyung, bisakah kau membantuku memasak?" tanya Ryeowook dengan kalemnya. "Hehehe, mianhae Wookie. Aku sangat bersemangat hari ini! Baiklah.." balas Hyukjae riang gembira lalu membantu Ryeowook memasak.

"Hmm, Hyukkie, ku lihat kemarin kau memasukkan sebuah buku ke dalam ranselmu. Boleh ku tahu buku apa itu?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah serius sambil menatap Hyukjae.

"Ah-oh, i-itu hyung. A-anu. Aku melihat buku itu yang paling bersih dari buku lainnya. Jadi aku mengambilnya saja dan aku akan meneliti tentang buku itu. Wae hyung?" jelas Hyukjae lalu Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan menampakkan raut wajah gelisah.

"Wae hyung? Ada masalah?" tanya Hyukjae. Mulai Nampak raut wajah serius di wajahnya. "Hmm, buku apa yang kau ambil itu, Hyukkie?" tanya Sungmin saat sebelumnya melanjutkan kegiatannya. Sungmin lebih sedikit rileks dan santai.

"Eumm, itu buku harian seorang namja bernama Lee Donghae, hyung. Semalam, aku belum sempat membacanya" jawabnya ringan dan tiba-tiba saja tangan Sungmin terkena sedikit irisan pisau.

"Aww! Appo!" teriaknya saat merasakan perih yang lumayan menyakitkan di jari telunjuk tangan kirinya.

"Hyung? Gwaenchana?" semua anggota langsung menuju ke TKP saat mendengar teriakan Sungmin.

'Apa maksudnya ini? Apa ada hubungannya dengan kisah pembunuhan di rumah ini? Lee Donghae? Aku seperti pernah mendengar nama itu' batinnya yang merasakan firasat yang aneh.

"Ah ne. Gwaenchana" jawabnya lalu pergi bersama Kyuhyun -namjachingunya- ke tempat penginapan untuk mengobati luka di jari Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

Selesai dengan acara memasak dan makan pagi, mereka akhirnya berkumpul untuk melanjutkan penelitian tersebut.

"Hyung, apakah kau membawa handycam?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Hyukjae. "Ne Kyu. Ini" ucapnya lalau menyerahkan handycam itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo hyung. Kau saja yang membawa handycam-nya" balasnya lalu kembali fokus pada anggota lainnya.

"Eumm, baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Hyukjae lirih lalu memasukkan handycam-nya ke dalam ransel kecilnya yang berwarna coklat kayu tersebut.

Seperti kemarin, Hyukjae mendapat tugas memeriksa di bagian perpustakaan. Ia juga diperintahkan untuk merekam semuanya dari awal sampai akhir penelitian hari ini.

"Oh iya. Handycamku!" Hyukjae kembali mengingat perintah Kyuhyun. Ia pun segera merekam semua perjalanan dan penelitiannya tersebut.

Saat ia merekam di tempat ia menemukan buku diary itu, ia tak menemukan apapun dan ia segera merekam tempat-tempat lainnya.

"Hmm, sepertinya sudah cukup" ucapnya lalu mematikan handycam-nya lalu beranjak keluar dari rumah tua itu dan menyusul teman-temannya.

**.**

**.**

Sesampai di penginapan, Hyukjae segera mandi dan berkumpul bersama teman-temannya untuk makan malam bersama. Saat makan malam itu, yang tercipta hanya suara dentuman(?) sendok dan piring ataupun suara kunyahan makanan sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun -sang ketua- membuka suara untuk memecahkan keheningan.

"Hyung, apa tadi hyung mendapatkan informasi?" tanya Kyuhyun saat ia telah selesai makan dan meminum minumannya.

"Hmm, tidak Kyu. Aku sudah merekam semuanya tadi, tetapi tak ada apa-apa" jawab Hyukjae sementara Kyuhyun hanya manggut-manggut.

"Bisa aku lihat videonya hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae pun mengangguk. Ia langsung pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil handycamnya tersebut.

Tak berapa lama, Hyukjae kembali dengan adanya handycam digenggaman tangannya. "Ini Kyu" ucapnya lalu kembali duduk di kursinya dan meminum susu strawberry-nya.

Tak berapa lama, Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya dan makin terlihat serius. "Hyu-hyung? Kau yakin tak me-rekam apa-apa?" tanya Ryeowook yang saat itu menonton video itu dengan seksama bersama Kyuhyun di sampingnya.

"Ne. Waeyo Wookie?" Hyukjae mulai sedikit bingung namun masih tetap pada posisinya. Ia hanya mengernyitkan dahinya sama seperti Kyuhyun.

"Lihat hyung! Kau sama sekali tak melihatnya?" perintah dan tanya Ryeowook dan diberi anggukan oleh Kyuhyun. Anggota lain yang melihat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sedikit bingung dan bertanya-tanya, menjadi ikut penasaran.

"Ada apa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin namjachingu Kyuhyun. "Coba hyung lihat!" perintahnya dan seketika itu Sungmin merinding. "Apaan sih Kyu?" tanya Hyukjae yang makin penasaran dan merebut handycam-nya itu dari Kyuhyun.

1 detik.. *Hyukjae masih terdiam*

3 detik.. *Hyukjae mulai mengernyitkan dahinya dan menyipitkan matanya*

5 detik.. *ia terlihat makin serius*

10 detik...

"Aigoo! Aku benar-benar tak melihatnya Kyu!" teriak Hyukjae lalu menatap Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook bergantian.

"Yang benar, Hyukkie?" tanya Sungmin yang semakin gelisah. "Iya hyung, tapi, aku seperti pernah melihatnya" ucap Hyukjae yang kembali mengingat-ingat siapa namja itu yang ternyata adalah Lee Donghae.

Readers tau apa yang mereka lihat? Mereka melihat ada seorang namja tampan namun hanya seperti bayangan yang hanya diam duduk di lantai dengan kedua kaki ditekuk setengah ke atas dan menulis sesuatu di sebuah buku kecil *bayangin aja Heechul di MV No Other*.

Saat benar-benar diperhatikan, ternyata buku yang sedang ditulisi sesuatu itu adalah buku yang persis dengan buku yang Hyukjae temukan dan juga namja itu persis seperti yang ada dibuku diary yang ia temuakan. Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya kaget saat mengetahui ternyata itu buku yang ia temukan.

"Hmm, aku akan menelitinya besok" ucapnya lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**At Hyukjae's Bedroom..**

"Hmm, aku masih bingung, sebenarnya siapa pemilik buku ini? Sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Tapi siapa ya?" ucapnya bingung lalu membuka lembar pertama buku itu. Di lembar pertama itu tertulis :

'**Baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan namja cantik sepertinya. Bahkan menurutku, cantiknya melebihi yeoja, dia juga imut dan sangat ceria. Sikapnya yang pecicilan, membuatku menjulukinya Monkey. Yah, itu memang cocok dengannya karena sikapnya yang hyperaktif itu.**

**Seharian ini, aku hanya bermain dengannya. Ya, begitulah. Rumahku saja bersebelahan dengan rumahnya. Sungguh, aku sangat senang berteman dengannya! Rasanya hari-hariku hanya ingin ku isi dengannya saja.**

**Aku ingin sekali bersahabat dengannya sampai Tuhan yang memisahkan kita Semoga saja itu benar-benar terjadi. Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu kapan aku bepisah dengannya. Semoga saja tidak '**

'Monkey? Bukannya itu panggilan Aiden untukku? Apa hubungannya Aiden dengan Donghae? Ah, entahlah. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Lebih baik aku tidur' batin Hyukjae lalu menutup buku harian itu dan segera menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal yang membuatnya semakin hangat.

**.**

**.**

**Hari kedua..**

Yaah, suasana pagi ini sama saja seperti hari-hari kemarin. Terlihat damai dan yahh sedikit ramai juga sih karena, Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun sedang asyik berdebat hal spele.

"Ih hyung maksa deh. Kalau Minnie hyung mau duduknya sama aku ya udah, berarti sama aku dong" protes Kyuhyun karena ia terkena amukan monyet lepas *plakk*.

"Aish, sudahlah Kyu. Biarkan saja Hyukkie duduk denganku. Lagipula kan kita sudah tiap hari duduk bersama" nasihat Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Weekk! Sana kau Kyu. Aku duduk sama Minnie hyung yee~!" ledek Hyukjae sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia pun akhirnya tertawa karena merasa Kyuhyun kalah dan puas akan perdebatan mereka.

Ternyata oh ternyata, mereka sedang berebut duduk di meja makan bersama Sungmin. Semenyara anggota lainnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala berjamaah.

"Kyu, besok adalah hari terakhir kita menjalani penelitian ini. Sementara kita belum menemukan bukti apa-apa selain buku diary yang ditemukan Hyukkie. Lalu?" Kibum nyerocos *plakk* dengan otak jeniusnya yang membuat Yesung melongo.

"Bummie, ngomong opo? (Bummie, ngomong apa?)" tanya Yesung dengan wajah pabbonya. "Aish hyung! Kau ini memalukan saja" protes Kyuhyun dengan santainya dan mendapat jitakan dari Sungmin.

"Uh! Appo hyung! Kenapa kau menjitakku?" Kyuhyun meringis sakit karena jitakan Sungmin lalu memasang wajah memelas. "Kau ini, dia itu hyungmu. Masa ketua kelakuannya seperti itu?" omel Sungmin sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya nyengir watados.

"Ah, begini hyung, aku rasa bukti buku diary yang didapatkan Hyukkie hyung itu cukup membantu. Jika Hyukkie hyung sudah membacanya dan menyimpulkan semuanya, pasti akan ada petunjuk lain" jelas Kyuhyun sementara anggota lain hanya manggut-manggut.

"Lagipula, bukannya universitas kita memberi waktu satu minggu? Jadi empat hari setelah ini, kita masih bisa melakukan penelitian dari buku itu sendiri. Iya kan?" kali ini Hyukjae yang berbicara dan disaut oleh Kibum.

"Eumm, benar juga kata Hyukkie. Setiap hari sepulang kita dari kampus kita masih bisa melakukan penilitian. Bagaimana penelitian selanjutnya kita lakukan di ruang osis? Aku akan bilang ke Siwon. Tenang saja itu" balasnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Yaahh baiklah. Lebih baik kita pikirkan dulu penelitian kita di rumah tua itu" balas Kyuhyun dan diberi anggukan oleh Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Begitu juga yang lainnya.

"Ya sudah Kyu. Lebih baik sekarang kita kembali ke kamar. Kurasa semuanya sangat lelah" saran Sungmin dan yang lainnya mengangguk. Mereka pun beranjak dari meja makan menuju kamar mereka masing-masing.

**At Hyukjae's Bedroom..**

'Hahh, memang susah ya jika melakukan penelitian hanya dengan waktu sebentar. Kalau begini, bagaimana bisa tuntas?' batin Hyukjae dan segera membuka buku diary yang ia dapatkan di perpustakaan saat penelitian.

Ia segera membuka halaman kedua buku itu.

'**Hey! Mengapa saat didekatnya aku merasa jantungku berdegup kencang ya? Apa aku menyukainya? Ani! Ini tidak boleh. Ia hanya sahabatku, ya, hanya sahabat. Tapi sungguh, aku merasa nyaman saat berada didekatnya. Apalagi saat aku melihat senyumannya, gummy smile yang membuatnya semakin terlihat manis. Hey! Ku ras aku benar**–**benar menyukainya. Aku tak salah kan jika menyukainya.**

**Eumm, nae monkey. Ku harap kau juga membalas perasaanku'**

'Semakin lama aku semakin bingung. Kenapa disini selalu ada nama Monkey. Aiden.. Ya, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Aiden. Aku harus mencari taunya' batin Hyukjae dan segera membuka halaman ketiga dari buku itu.

'**Sungguh aku senang sekali hari ini. Tadi, aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Sebelumnya aku kira dia akan menolakku karena kami baru beumur 13 tahun. Hahaha, aku sempat memegang pipinya dan saat itu juga timbul rona merah dipipinya. Ternyata dia malu.**

**Saat ia menerima perasaanku, segera aku memeluknya. Memberi kehangatan di saat itu yang sedang turun hujan. Sungguh bagaimana lagi aku menceritakannya. Aku sungguh senang karenamu, nae Monkey '**

'Tunggu! Saat aku berumur 13 tahun, Aiden menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku. Aish! Sebenarnya siapa Lee Donghae ini?' batinnya kesal dan pergi ke alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**Hari ketiga..**

Pagi ini kelompok penelitian yang diketuai oleh Kyuhyun mengadakan rapat penting. Rapat ini diadakan karena masalah waktu penelitian yang tinggal satu hari ini saja.

"Baiklah. Apa ada yang punya saran agar penelitian kita kali ini mendapatkan bukti lebih lanjut?" Kyuhyun sebagai ketua mengawali rapatnya kali ini.

"Kkk~ aku tau caranya Kyu" Kibum berkata sambil mengeluarkan killer smile membuat para anggota lainnya bergidik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ToBeContinue**

**Mianhae jika kurang memuaskan. Di sini baru awal konfliknya saja. Mungkin konflik pokoknya di chapter depan.**

**Balasan Review ::**

**Kim HaNeul : **Ne chingu .. ini sudah lanjut.. review terus ne .. Gomawo~

**EunHaeHyuk : **Ne chingu .. ini sudah lanjut.. lamakah menunggu? Gomawo ne reviewnya..

**Sofi : **Ah ne chingu ,, annyeong, bangapseumnida ^^! Ini sudah di lanjut chingu.. semoga suka.. Iya itu diarynya Haeppa .. ah, nanti akan terkuak chingu .. review terus ne, gomawo~

**Thania Lee : **Ne chingu .. Ini juga kan baru prolog.. Terus review ne chingu, gomawo~

**Aegyo Lee : **Ini sudah dilanjut chingu.. Review terus ne, gomawo

**The :** Sudah di lanjut chingu, semoga tak mengecewakan ne.. Gomawo~

**nyukkunyuk : **Arraseo chingu, ini sudah di lanjut, gomawo~

**Hyukhyuk : **Haha, ne chingu. Soalnya, biarpun evil, Kyuppa itu jenius dan di percaya oleh pemilik organisasi penelitian itu -Lee Sooman-. Review terus ne chingu.. Gomawo~

**DonghaEndaHyukjae : **Ne chingu, Hyukkie emang detektif.. Dia emang polos, tapi pervert *plakk*. Aniyo, Donghae bukan pelaku pembunuhan, tapi Donghae ada sangkut pautnya ama Hyukkie.. Gomawo ne reviewnya..

**elfish : **Ne chingu.. ini saya lanjut.. Gomawo~

**anchofishy : **Hae itu sebenarnya pemilik rumah tua itu dulunya.. Dan dulu Hae itu adalah manusia, tapi sekarang ... Ah, author masih merahasiakan itu ne? hehe, mian chingu dan gomawo reviewnya..

**Cho Miku :** Author kasih bocoran deh.. Donghae itu teman masa kecilnya Hyukkie .. Tapi bukan pembunuhan kok .. Hmm, tapi sekarang Hyukkie masih lupa.. Gomawo reviewnya chingu..

**Bunnyminimi Cloudsomnia : **Ne chingu, mereka jadi detektif yang meneliti ntu diary .. Review terus ne chingu, gomawo~

**puthri mala99 : **Ah ne.. gomawo chingu .. ini sudah di lanjut ..

**Taeminholic597 : **Ah eonnie.. Gomawo reviewnya..

**SungMiNie15 : **Ne chingu, begitulah kesimpulannya.. Gomawo reviewnya

**ressijewelll : **Ne chingu.. Gomawo reviewnya.. Ini sudah dilanjut..

**KyuHyuk : **Ne, ini sudah dilanjut.. gomawo

**Untuk EviLisa2101, reviewnya sudah dibalas di PM, silahkan dibuka ne **

**Buat semua yang mereview, Jeongmal Gomawoyo chingudeul *bow***

**Review lagi ne.. **


	3. Chapter 2 : I'm Comeback!

**Author : **Lee MinMi

**Title : **My Diary

**Main Pair :**

(HaeHyuk) Lee Donghae **x** Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk

**Other Cast :**

KyuMin, YeWook, dan Kim Kibum.

**Genre : **Romance & Mistery

**Rated : **T

**Disclaimer : **Pemain di FF ini milik Tuhan, Orang tua masing-masing, diri mereka sendiri, dan tentunya milik ELF. Tapi cerita ini **sah **milik author.

**WARNING!**

Shoneun–ai/Yaoi/Boys Love, Typo(s), No Editing, Alur kecepatan, Gaje, Nggak nyambung, bikin frustasi.

**Summary :**

Hyukjae menemukan sebuah buku harian di sebuah rumah tua saat ia melakukan penelitian, dan saat itu juga ia bertemu kembali dengan seorang namja bernama Lee Donghae.

**A/N :**

**Urutan dari umur yang lebih tua :**

Kim Jongwoon

Lee Sungmin

Lee Donghae

Kim Kibum

Lee Hyukjae

Kim Ryeowook

Cho Kyuhyun

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading Chingudeul~!**

**.**

**.**

**Preview Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini kelompok penelitian yang diketuai oleh Kyuhyun mengadakan rapat penting. Rapat ini diadakan karena masalah waktu penelitian yang tinggal satu hari ini saja.

"Baiklah. Apa ada yang punya saran agar penelitian kita kali ini mendapatkan bukti lebih lanjut?" Kyuhyun sebagai ketua mengawali rapatnya kali ini.

"Kkk~ aku tau caranya Kyu" Kibum berkata sambil mengeluarkan killer smile membuat para anggota lainnya bergidik.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.: My Diary :.**

Kibum sedikit berdiri dan membusungkan badannya kedepan. Menggerakkan jari telunjuknya –bermaksud menyuruh yang lainnya mendekat–

"Psst psst psst, bagaimana?" ucap Kibum setelah membisiki teman–temannya. "Ku rasa itu tidak terlalu buruk. Mungkin jika memang kita menginap semalam di gudang tua itu, kita akan menemukan petunjuk" pendapat Kyuhyun diberi anggukan oleh anggota lainnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Siang ini, kita bereskan semua barang–barang kedalam tas untuk persiapan pulang dan bereskan juga peralatan untuk menginap nanti malam. Arraseo?" perintah Kyuhyun dan dijawab serempak oleh para anggotanya "Arraseo!" jawab mereka semangat.

**At Hyukjae's Bedroom..**

Saat ini Hyukjae baru saja selesai membersihkan tempat tidur dan lemarinya. Ia segera bergegas ke kamar mandi saat dirasa tubuhnya lengket akan keringat. "Lebih baik aku mandi dulu ah. Lengket semua rasanya badanku."

Hyukjae berjalan pelan kearah kopernya, mengambil boxer–karena semua pakaian sudah ada dikopernya–. Dengan sedikit bersiul, ia mengambil handuk juga dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

Sekitar beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya Hyukjae keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan memakai celana boxer dan handuk yang kalungkan di lehernya. "Sepertinya acara menginap itu masih dua jam lagi. Lebih baik aku membaca buku itu saja ah"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Hyukjae berjalan kearah kopernya dan mengambil sebuah kaos tak lupa juga ia ambil buku diary yang ia selipkan dikoper bagian depan. Segera ia menyamankan posisi duduknya di atas tempat tidur. Tak lama setelah itu, ia larut dalam cerita cinta membingungkan yang diceritakan penulis buku tersebut.

Hyukjae membuka halaman keempat buku itu dan ia sangat terkejut, karena di halaman keempat itu tertempel fotonya dan foto.. Aiden?

'Aish! Sebenarnya siapa sih Donghae ini? Atau mungkin, Donghae ini appanya Aiden?' batin Hyukjae galau. Segera ia membaca sekumpulan tulisan dihalaman tersebut.

'**Hey! Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Ini sungguh rumit. Aku tak mengerti, apa hubungan orang tuaku dan orang tua Nae monkey? Kenapa aku harus menjauhinya? Pokoknya aku tak mau! Jadi aku tak boleh bertemu dengannya lagi? Tidak! Aku harus terus menemuinya.'**

'Hanya segini saja? Biasanya Donghae ini akan menulis tentang.. Monkey sampai 1 lembar. Ini kenapa cuma setengah saja?' batinnya saat membaca isi halaman tersebut. 'Eumm, tunggu! I–ini! Kalung liontin ini sama persis dengan kalung liontin yang aku berikan pada Aiden!' segera Hyukjae membalik halaman ke halaman yang paling awal yaitu halaman yang terdapat foto Donghae. Dan.. Tadaa!

Di foto Donghae itu, Donghae memakai kalung liontin yang sama persis dengan kalung liontin yang dipakai Aiden di foto. 'Sepertinya ini semakin rumit saja' batinnya semakin bingung.

Saat ia akan membaca halaman berikutnya, tiba–tiba ia mendengar seperti suara kaca pecah dari balkon kamarnya. Kaget, ia beranjak keluar dan meletakkan buku diary itu diatas kasur. "Ada apa tadi?" gumamnya dan berjalan agak cepat ke arah balkon kamarnya.

Ia semakin bingung saat ia tak menemukan apapun yang pecah. Tanpa Hyukjae sadari, sekelebat bayangan lewat dengan cepat dibelakangnya –tepat di depan tempat tidurnya–. Selesai dengan acara berbingung–ria, ia kembali ke atas tempat tidur dan seketika langsung terkejut dan bingung.

Di atas buku diary–nya itu, terdapat sebuah kalung liontin. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, kalung itu sama dengan kalung yang ada difoto Aiden dan Donghae itu. Hyukjae serasa ingin terjun saat itu juga dari kamarnya yang ada dilantai dua. Bagaimana tidak? Ia seperti dipermainkan oleh buku diary yang belum dipastikan pemiliknya itu.

Hyukjae hanya mengendikkan bahu –tanda tak tahu– lalu memasukkan liontin itu ke saku celananya. Ia lebih memilih melanjutkan acara membacanya yang sempat tertunda di halaman ke lima.

'**Hey! Apa–apaan ini? Aku itu masih dibawah umur! Kenapa aku diperlakukan layaknya sampah? Di pukul, di tampar, eomma saja tak pernah memukul ataupun menamparku! Kenapa 'dia' memperlakukanku seperti itu?**

**Aku memang terus mendekatinya, tapi, apa tak boleh aku menciumnya? Lagipula kan aku tidak sengaja. Aku memang pecundang. Tak seharusnya aku mendekatinya seperti ini'**

Tiba–tiba Hyukjae merasa pikirannya kembali ke masa 5 tahun yang lalu. Ia memejamkan matanya dan memegang kepalanya. Terasa pening saat ia mengingat masa–masa 5 tahun yang lalu itu.

**Flashback**

Nampak dua orang namja tengah duduk di taman yang sepi namun sejuk. Terlihat mereka sedang bermesraan berdua.

"Nae myeolchi, kau cantik hari ini" ucap seorang namja berusia 13 tahun pada namjachingu–nya. "Ah, kau ini Aiden–ah. Aku kan namja. Huh!" jawab namja satunya yang imut dan manis itu kesal dengan namja yang dipanggil Aiden tadi.

Namja imut dan manis itu –Hyukjae– menggembungkan pipinya sebal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada, ia berbalik membuang muka dari Aiden –Donghae– yang terus merayunya agar tak marah.

"Hey monkey. Kau marah padaku, eoh? Aish aku kan cuma bercanda. Lagipula kau memang cantik, chagi" mohonnya dan memberi penekanan dikata chagi. "Chagi? Siapa yang kau panggil chagi, hum?" Hyukjae membalikkan badannya dan tanpa sengaja bibirnya terkena bibir Donghae yang memang sedari tadi juga mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Donghae mengecup bibir Hyukjae, sebentar. Sangat sebentar karena appa Hyukjae langsung menarik Hyukjae dan menampar pipi kiri Donghae.

**Plakk!**

"Kau ini! Sudah mengajarkan yang tidak–tidak pada putraku! Pergi! Jangan pernah kau temui putraku lagi! Dan bilang pada eomma–mu itu, cepat bayar hutangnya atau kau tidak akan selamat!" ancam appa Hyukjae dan mendorong Donghae hingga terjatuh. Mr. Lee segera menarik Hyukjae agar masuk ke dalam rumah sementara Hyukjae hanya bisa diam dipegangan sang appa.

"Shit! Pasti karena hutang itu lagi!" Donghae memukul tanah tak jelas, ia membayangkan tanah berumput di bawahnya adalah wajah Mr Lee.

Mr Lee. Ia adalah seorang namja yang mulai berumur, hartanya berlimpah. Bahkan rumahnya saja seperti istana. Eomma Donghae selalu meminjam uang pada Mr Lee semenjak appa Donghae meninggal. Eomma Donghae selalu sakit–sakitan. Maka dari itu, hutangnya pada Mr Lee semakin menumpuk.

Mr Lee merupakan rentenir. Ia memberlakukan suku bunga pinjaman yang sangat tinggi. Tujuannya agar eomma Donghae sulit melepaskan diri darinya, dan Mr Lee pun terus bisa melancarkan aksinya.

**Flashback end**

"Arrghh! Sa–kitt!" geram Hyukjae memegang kepalanya kuat. Hyukjae benar–benar tak mengerti apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Mendengar teriakan Hyukjae yang cukup keras, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang berada tepat disamping kamar Hyukjae saling menatap bingung. Tak lama, mereka berlari ke kamar Hyukjae yang memang tak dikunci.

"Hyung/Hyukkie!" teriak Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan dan berlari menghampiri Hyukjae yang masih meringis kesakitan. "Hyukkie. Waeyo?" tanya Sungmin panik karena saat ini Hyukjae semakin berteriak.

"Molla hyung, ti–tiba–tiba kepalaku sa–kit saat mengingat masaku 5 tahun yang lalu" Hyukjae menjelaskan pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dengan terbata–bata namun sakit dikepalanya mulai berkurang.

"Untuk apa kau mengingatnya lagi hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun yang berada disamping Sungmin, ia memasang tampang cengo. "Ini. Donghae yang berada dibuku ini, dia menceritakan cerita cintanya yang persis dengan cerita cintaku dengan Aiden. Liontin ini–" Hyukjae mengeluarkan liontin yang ia temukan tadi dari saku celananya dan menunjukkannya pada KyuMin.

"–liontin ini persis dengan liontin yang aku berikan pada Aiden. Ini fotonya–" jelas Hyukjae dan menunjukkan foto Aiden bersamanya di buku tersebut. Seketika KyuMin membulatkan matanya. 'Berarti ini ada hubungannya dengan Hyukkie hyung' batin Kyuhyun.

"–dan ini. Kalung ini juga dipakai Donghae, namja yang memiliki buku ini. Dan dari mana aku menemukan kalung ini? Kalung ini tiba–tiba saja ada di atas buku diary ini saat aku keluar ke balkon tadi. Sungguh hyung, Kyu, aku jadi semakin bingung. Yang aku bingungkan hanya, apa hubunganku, Aiden, dan Donghae ini. Just that" Hyukjae segera menutup buku itu dan menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Semoga saja semua dibalik cerita ini bisa terkuak saat kita menginap di rumah tua itu. Yahh, semoga saja" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada gelisah.

**.**

**.**

**Skip Time**

**Sore hari, 17.00 SKT (South Korea Time)**

**.**

**.**

"Bummie, kau yakin kita akan menginap di tempat ini?" tanya Yesung dan diberi anggukan oleh yang lainnya. "Ne hyung. Aku yakin! Pasti kita akan mendapat petunjuk" yakin Kibum. Anggota lain hanya diam dan terus menatap sekeliling tempat itu dengan sedikit.. Takut.

Kyuhyun berdiri diantara dua rak buku dan ia dikelilingi anggota–anggota lainnya. "Begini, kita sepakat akan menginap disini malam ini?" tanya Kyuhyun dan dibalas serempak oleh anggota–anggotanya "Ne!"

"Kalau begitu, kita akan tidur disini. Semua membawa kantung tidur kan? Aku mohon agar kalian bersikap lebih waspada karena rumah ini belum kita ketahui kebenarannya. Dan untuk Hyukkie hyung, aku ingin agar kau terus waspada dengan apa yang ada disekitarmu. Kalau bisa, rekam terus kejadian–kejadian yang menurutmu mencurigakan. Arra?" perintah Kyuhyun sementara Hyukjae hanya mengangguk sambil mengacungkan jempolnya menandakan –Sipp!–

Kyuhyun pun membagi tugas untuk dua kelompok. Kelompok satu terdiri dari Kyuhyun sendiri, Sungmin, dan Hyukjae. Kelompok dua terdiri dari Kibum, Yesung, dan Ryeowook. Berbeda kelompok berbeda pula tugasnya. Mereka memang tidur bersama, tapi tempat mereke meneliti berbeda. Kelompok dua meneliti di perpustakaan dan semua kamar. Sedangkan kelompok satu meneliti di perpustakaan dan gudang.

Karena hari masih sore, mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam terlebih dahulu lalu melanjutkan penelitian mereka.

**.**

**.**

**Pukul 21.00 KTS**

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk melakukan penelitian saat ini juga. Kedua kelompok itupun berpencar.

**Group One Side**

**.**

**.**

Yang pertama Kyuhyun dan kelompoknya kunjungi adalah perpustakaan. Tak ada yang berbeda dari perpustakaan itu, hanya saja debunya yang semakin bertambah.

Hyukjae segera mengeluarkan handycam–nya dan merekam semua tempat di perpustakaan termasuk tempat saat ia menemukan buku diary itu.

Merasa tak mendapatkan petunjuk satupun, Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin dan Hyukjae untuk pergi ke gudang saja. "Lebih baik kita ke gudang saja. Sepertinya kita tidak akan menemukan apapun di perpustakaan ini" ajak Kyuhyun dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh keduanya –Sungmin dan Hyukjae–

Saat ini, kelompok satu sudah berada di depan pintu gudang tersebut. Sayangnya, saat Kyuhyun hendak membuka pintu itu, ternyata pintu itu terkunci. Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk mendobrak pintu itu. Namun karena tenaganya hanya satu orang saja, pintu itupun taidak bisa terbuka. Sungmin dan Hyukjae pun sepakat membantu Kyuhyun. Dengan bantuan martial art Sungmin, pintu itupun terbuka.

**Brakk!**

Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Hyukjae menganga lebar, pasalnya, gudang itu terlihat bersih dibanding dengan perpustakaan. "Waww Kyu! Mengapa gudang ini bersih sekali? Dan itu, apa itu?" tanya Hyukjae saat melihat sebuah kotak besar yang ditutup kain berwarna putih.

"Molla hyung. Ayo kita buka saja kainnya" ajak Kyuhyun. Ia berjalan was–was ke kotak itu diikuti Sungmin dan Hyukjae. Seketika wajah mereka memucat. Mereka shock akan apa yang mereka lihat. Kotak itu, adalah sebuah peti yang tidak terlalu besar. Karena penasaran, mereka akhirnya membuka peti itu dan.. tadaa!

Di dalam peti itu terdapat seorang namja dengan wajah pucat namun anehnya, jasad itu tidak berbau. Segera Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menutup kembali peti itu seperti semula. Perlahan Hyukjae mundur, satu langkah, dua langkah dan bergumam. "A–Aiden" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang mendengar gumaman Hyukjae segera membalikkan badannya menatap Hyukjae bingung.

"Aiden? Jadi, dia Aiden yang kau maksud, Hyukkie?" tanya Sungmin tak percaya. "Ne hyung, dia Aiden. Tunggu!" segera Hyukjae mengobrak–abrik tas ransel kecilnya dan mengeluarkan buku diary yang ia temukan.

Ia membuka halaman keenam buku itu. Namun ia baru tahu kalau halaman keenam buku itu tertempel dengan halaman ketujuh. Dengan perlahan–lahan, ia pisahkan kedua kertas itu. Tak lama, kedua kertas itu terlepas dan ada sebuah tulisan dengan sedikit bercak darah disampingnya.

'**Saranghaeyo Monkey, Myeolchi, Anchovy, Hyukjae, Eunhyuk, Hyukkie chagi. Aku mencintaimu sampai kapan pun. Maafkan aku telah meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya.**

**Your Love,**

**Lee Donghae, Aiden Lee, Fishy, Ikan'**

Hyukjae membaca itu dengan suara yang agak keras dan sedikit terisak. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang mendengar isi cerita yang Hyukjae baca seketika membulatkan mata mereka, termasuk Hyukjae.

"Jadi..."

**.**

**.**

**.:ToBeContinue:.**

**Big thanks to : Ryu | Karolina | Rae wook | Bunnyminimi Cloudsomni | Ressijewelll | nyukkunyuk | seul rin | therany | revita kuzo | kyukyu | sofi | anchofishy | eunhaehyuk | kim haneul | Endah SpencerLeeHyukjaeunhyuk | Hyukhyuk**

**Mianhae author nggak bisa balas satu-satu .**

**Kyaa! Tambah gaje ya ceritanya? Mianhae *bungkukbungkuk***

**Saya sedikit kecewa dengan siders. Please review FF semua author di FFn walau cuma titik. Karena review kalian itu adalah pembangkit semangat author.**

**So, kelanjutan FF ini ditentukan oleh review kalian semua. Oh ya, jika ada yang ingin menanyakan tentang FF ini atau sekedar berkenalan sama author, ini :**

**FB : Melisa Arumsari**

**Twitter : –at– _memell**

**Gomawo.**

**Sign,**

**Lee Minmi.**


	4. Chapter 3 : Forgetting Me

**Author : **MinMi Polarise

**Title : **My Diary

**Main Pair :**

(HaeHyuk) Lee Donghae **x** Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk

**Other Pair :**

KyuMin, YeWook, dan Kim Kibum.

**Genre : **Romance & Mistery

**Rated : **T

**Disclaimer : **Pemain di FF ini milik Tuhan, Orang tua masing-masing, diri mereka sendiri, dan tentunya milik ELF. Tapi cerita ini **sah **milik author.

**WARNING!**

Shoneun–ai/Yaoi/Boys Love, Typo(s), Alur kecepatan, OOC, **No Editing**, Gaje, Nggak nyambung, bikin frustasi.

**Summary :**

Hyukjae menemukan sebuah buku harian di sebuah rumah tua saat ia melakukan penelitian, dan saat itu juga ia bertemu kembali dengan seorang namja bernama Lee Donghae.

**A/N :**

Readerdeul, sebenarnya Donghae itu tidak meninggal. Kepastiannya bakal terkuak di chapter ini. Untuk darah yang ada di buku itu, author jelasin disini aja deh. Donghae itu ditabrak, tangannya emang berdarah waktu nulis di buku itu. Makannya ada darahnya. Bukan meninggal lho, arra? ^_^b

**Urutan dari umur yang lebih tua :**

Kim Jongwoon

Lee Sungmin

Lee Donghae

Kim Kibum

Lee Hyukjae

Kim Ryeowook

Cho Kyuhyun

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading Chingudeul~!**

**.**

**.****  
**

**Preview Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Di dalam peti itu terdapat seorang namja dengan wajah pucat namun anehnya, jasad itu tidak berbau. Segera Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menutup kembali peti itu seperti semula. Perlahan Hyukjae mundur, satu langkah, dua langkah dan bergumam. "A–Aiden" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang mendengar gumaman Hyukjae segera membalikkan badannya menatap Hyukjae bingung.

"Aiden? Jadi, dia Aiden yang kau maksud, Hyukkie?" tanya Sungmin tak percaya. "Ne hyung, dia Aiden. Tunggu!" segera Hyukjae mengobrak–abrik tas ransel kecilnya dan mengeluarkan buku diary yang ia temukan.

Ia membuka halaman keenam buku itu. Namun ia baru tahu kalau halaman keenam buku itu tertempel dengan halaman ketujuh. Dengan perlahan–lahan, ia pisahkan kedua kertas itu. Tak lama, kedua kertas itu terlepas dan ada sebuah tulisan dengan sedikit bercak darah disampingnya.

'**Saranghaeyo Monkey, Myeolchi, Anchovy, Hyukjae, Eunhyuk, Hyukkie chagi. Aku mencintaimu sampai kapan pun. Maafkan aku telah meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya.**

**Your Love,**

**Lee Donghae, Aiden Lee, Fishy, Ikan'**

Hyukjae membaca itu dengan suara yang agak keras dan sedikit terisak. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang mendengar isi cerita yang Hyukjae baca seketika membulatkan mata mereka, termasuk Hyukjae.

"Jadi..."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**.: My Diary :.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi..." ucap Hyukjae lirih. Ia jatuh tersungkur dilantai dan bersandar pada dinding bercat cream itu. Sungmin yang melihat itu segera berlari dan memeluk Hyukjae yang tiba–tiba terlihat lemah. "Kyu, lebih baik kau hubungi tim Kibum" perintah Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun menangguk dan berjalan keluar gudang tersebut. Kyuhyun tak pergi, hanya keluar saja. Ia berhenti didepan pintu dan menghubungi Kibum.

**Tutt.. Tutt.. Tu–**

"**Yeoboseyo hyung?" **ucap Kyuhyun terlebih dulu.

"**Yeoboseyo, Kyu. Waeyo?"**

"**Hyung, secepatnya kau, Yesung hyung dan Wookie hyung ke gudang, ne? Kami sudah menemukan 'sesuatu'. Arra?" **suruh Kyuhyun. Disebrang sana, Kibum mengangguk serta memasang senyum tipis.

"**Arra, aku dan yang lainnya akan segera kesana. Pipp" **telepon itupun terputus. Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin masuk tetapi Sungmin sudah keluar dengan memapah Hyukjae. "Hyukkie hyung kenapa, hyung?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan lirih. Terlihat dari nadanya jika ia khawatir.

Bukan khawatir karena ada apa–apanya. Ia khawatir karena ia adalah ketua dan Hyukjae adalah anggota. Sebagai ketua, jika ada yang terjadi dengan anggotanya harus bertanggung jawab kan? Itulah yang dikhawatirkan Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana. Hyukkie hanya kelelahan, mungkin kita memang harus istirahat dulu Kyu" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan kembali menatap Hyukjae. Ia sedikit khawatir juga dengan keadaan Hyukjae. Lihat saja, mata bengkak sehabis menangis, wajah pucat, dan keringat yang mengalir deras dari dahinya tanda ia kelelahan.

"Baiklah hyung. Tapi akan lebih baik jika menunggu Yesung hyung dan Wookie hyung saja" saran Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Tak lama, datanglah Kibum, Yesung, dan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang awalnya santai, seketika terkejut karena melihat Hyukjae yang ada disamping Sungmin. "Aigo hyung! Hyukkie hyung kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook menggelegar. "Gwaenchana Wookie. Hyukkie hanya kelelahan saja" jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Ryeowook menghela nafas lega dan menatap Kyuhyun intens.

Kyuhyun yang mengerti arti tatapan Ryeowook segera berkata "Baiklah, aku minta untuk Yesung hyung dan Wookie hyung menemani Minnie hyung dan Hyukkie hyung ke perpustakaan karena melihat kondisi Minnie dan Hyukkie hyung kurang memungkinkan. Sementara aku dan Kibum hyung akan meneliti tentang Donghae yang ada didalam"

Ryeowook pun berdiri "Ayay kapten!" teriaknya seperti peran di Spongebob Squarpants. Empat orang yang berada disana hanya bisa sweetdrop –Hyukkie nggak dihitung ya. Dia tidur kelelahan dipelukan Sungmin– namun Ryeowook dengan PD–nya tetap nyengir sumringah. Mungkin karena dia senang sudah mendapatkan bukti akhir dari penelitian ini dan selesai juga tugasnya dan teman–temannya.

**Kyuhyun and Kibum Side...**

"Hyung, apa Donghae ini benar–benar sudah meninggal? Aku sedikit ragu hyung" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Kibum saat mereka telah memasuki gudang itu lagi. "Molla Kyu. Hyung juga sedikit bingung. Sebentar" jawab Kibum yang juga tak mengerti dan berjalan kearah peti Donghae.

Ia ulurkan tangannya untuk memegang pergelangan tangan Donghae yang sedikit dingin itu. "Kyu! Dia masih hidup! Coba kau rasakan ini, urat nadinya masih terasa namun pergerakkannya sedikit lemah" tanpa ragu–ragu Kyuhyun ikut mengulurkan tangannya dan juga merasakan pergerakkan urat nadi Donghae.

"Ne hyung. Kita harus kabari Hyukkie hyung!" ucap Kyuhyun senang dan segera mengajak Kibum untuk menemui Hyukjae.

**.**

**.**

**Paginya...**

"Hyung, apa Hyukkie hyung bangunnya lama? Dia itu tidur atau pingsan sih?" tanya Kyuhyun sewot pada Yesung. "Molla Kyu. Tanya saja pada bunny–mu itu" jawab Yesung acuh dan berbalik menghadap Ryeowook disampingnya. "Aish! Dasar hyung pabbo itu!" gerutu Kyuhyun dan..

**BUKK!**

"Aww! Appo hyung. Kenapa hyung memukul kepalaku sih? Apa hyung mau, otak encer dan jeniusku ini jadi rusak seperti otak hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sewot karena Yesung baru saja memukulnya. "What? Kau kira aku tak mendengar gerutuanmu, evil maknae? Kau bilang aku pabbo? Hey, aku ini hyungmu yang tertampan. Jangan menghina ya kau!" ancam dan narsis Yesung pada Kyuhyun.

"Aish, habis hyung ditanya seperti tak niat menjawab saja. Aku kan cuma nanya, apa Hyukkie hyung bangunnya masih lama? 1 jam lagi kan kita akan pulang. Lagipula aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu pada Hyukkie hyung dan kalian semua kalau Donghae itu tidak meninggal" jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar dengan sewotnya karena kesal dengan Yesung.

Baru saja ia selesai menjelaskan tiba–tiba terdengar teriakan menggelegar dan membahana "MWO? Jadi Donghae tak meninggal? Yeyy~!" seketika anggota lainnya menatap Hyukjae intens. Dari tatapan mereka semua, dapat terlihat apa yang mereka katakan. Bagaimana–kau–bisa–mendengar–?

"Eh? Hehehe" Hyukjae nyengir watados dan mengangkat kedua jari tengah dan telunjuknya membentuk 'V' sign. "Jadi, benar Donghae tak meninggal?" tanya Ryeowook yang diberi anggukan oleh yang lainnya.

"Ne, benar. Kemarin aku dan Kibum hyung mengecek pergerakkan urat nadinya. Ternyata urat nadinya masih bergerak walaupun pergerakkannya sangat lemah" jelas Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya hanya ber–oh–ria.

**.**

**.**

Setelah semua anggota sudah bangun, Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya memutuskan untuk segera pulang karena memang jadwal mereka menginap di tempat itu hanya tiga hari. Selama diperjalanan, Hyukjae nampak murung dan hanya diam disamping Sungmin. Ia terus menatap jendela sembari mendengarkan lagu dari ponselnya menggunakan headset.

"Hyukkie, waeyo? Kau nampak murung. Biasanya kau yang paling bersemangat" tanya Sungmin bingung dan khawatir. "Molla hyung. Aku merasa gelisah dan... Kurang yakin dengan Donghae. Sungguh hyung, aku ingin dia sadar dan aku ingin melihat senyumnya itu" jawab Hyukjae setelah sebelumnya melepas headset dari kedua telinganya dan menghembuskan nafas berat.

Tiba–tiba, Kyuhyun –yang berada disamping Sungmin– langsung menyahut. "Oh iya hyung. Aku baru ingat kalau Donghae itu bisa sadar jika diberi ramuan herbal. Kurasa, aku pernah mengenal seseorang yang ahli dalam pengobatan herbal tetapi aku lupa namanya. Eumm, oh ya! Aku ingat tempat tinggalnya. Aku yakin kau pasti menginginkan Donghae sembuh kan hyung? Aku, Sungmin hyung dan yang lainnya bersedia kok menemanimu pergi kesana" tawar Kyuhyun. Hyukjae tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. Sementara Sungmin tersenyum lembut.

'Baru kali ini Kyunnie baik sekali. Hihihi' batin Sungmin heran pada sikap Kyuhyun yang kelewat baik, dan pertanyaan batinnya pun terjawab. "Tumben Kyu kau baik dan bijaksana kali ini. Hahaha :D" heran Hyukjae sementara Kyuhyun langsung cemberut.

"Yak hyung! Baik–baik aku sudah membantumu!" rajuk Kyuhyun lalu melipat tangannya didepan dadanya. "Hahaha, aku bercanda Kyu. Gomawo ne?" Hyukjae kembali tersenyum cerah dan juga kembali menatap keluar jendela sambil bersenandung kecil.

**.**

**.**

Sepulang dari desa Itaewon, Kyuhyun dan para anggotanya bergegas ke universitas mereka –Seoul International University–. Sesampai disana, mereka disambut dengan tatapan–tatapan kagum dari mahasiswa mahasiswi di universitas tersebut.

Mereka semua hanya tersenyum senang dan bangga akan keberhasilan mereka. Terutama Kyuhyun selaku leader. Tak lama, mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan yang sangat terjaga kebersihannya, yaitu ruangan dosen yang memberi mereka tugas ini –Kim Songsaenim–

**Tok tok tok..**

"Siapa?" seru seseorang didalam ruangan tersebut, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim songsaenim. "Saya Kyuhyun dan saya datang bersama anggota saya, songsaenim" ujar Kyuhyun. "Masuk" perintah Kim songsaenim singkat. Segera mereka berbondong–bonding masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan Kyuhyunlah yang duduk didepan dosen tersebut.

"Bagaimana penelitian kalian? Berhasil?" tanya dosen tersebut was–was. "Tentu songsae. Kami berhasil membuka rahasia rumah tua itu" jawab Kyuhyun bangga namun juga tak meninggalkan sopan santunnya.

"Apa ada buktinya?" dosen itu terus bertanya akan keberhasilan penelitian mereka. Kyuhyun segera memerintah Hyukjae agar memperlihatkan buku diary dan handycame–nya. Selang beberapa waktu, akhirnya dosen itu selesai juga meneliti kebenaran bukti yang mereka berikan. Dosen itu tersenyum –lebih tepatnya menyeringai–

Kim songsaenim berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan wajah garang. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun sudah dag dig dug. "Cho Kyuhyun–" ucapan dosen itu sengaja tak dilanjutkan. Sambil membawa buku diary dan handycame milik Hyukjae, Kim songsaenim berjalan pelan ke arah Hyukjae dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

Dosen itu berkata lirih pada Hyukjae "Monkey? Yang ku tahu, itu ada julukanmu" jantung Hyukjae serasa ingin keluar. 'Kenapa Kim songsae tau jika ini berhubungan denganku?' batinnya gelisah. Namun anehnya, dosen itu kembali berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun –didepan Hyukjae– dan berkata yang membuat Kyuhyun dan mereka semua kaget dan juga senang.

Dosen itu menepuk pelan pundak Kyuhyun dan melanjutkan kata–katanya "–Kau sungguh jenius! Aku bangga padamu!" seketika Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mendongakkan wajahnya –yang sedari tadi ditundukkannya–.

"Gomawo, Kim songsaenim" Kyuhyun berterima kasih dan membungkukkan badannya hormat, diikuti anggota lainnya. "Kalau begitu, kami permisi" pamit Kyuhyun dan berbalik ke arah pintu setelah sebelumnya –kembali– membungkukkan badannya.

Sesampai diluar ruangan tersebut, mereka semua menghela nafas lega. "Hahh! Akhirnya selesai juga misi kita ini!" teriak Ryeowook. "Belum hyung, kita harus membantu Hyukkie hyung mencari obat herbal untuk Donghae" jelas Kyuhyun, anggota lainnya pun mengangguk sementara Hyukjae menatap temannya satu persatu. Tatapannya mengisyaratkan kata 'gomawo'.

"Kapan kita akan mencari obat itu?" tanya Kibum pada Kyuhyun. "Entahlah. Aku akan mencari tau dulu. Karena kurasa aku pernah mengenal seorang ahli pengobatan herbal. Kalau tidak salah namanya–" ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong sejenak karena ia berusaha memikirkan nama ahli pengobatan tersebut.

"–ah ya! Namanya Jisub haraboji. Ia tinggal didesa Itaewon juga. Namun perjalanan dari rumah tua ke rumah Jisub haraboji memakan waktu sekitar satu jam" akhirnya Kyuhyun pun mengingat nama haraboji tersebut. Jisub adalah seorang kakek–kakek namun masih kuat untuk meramu obat herbal. Obat herbal itu alami ia ambil dari sebuah bukit dan pegunungan yang udaranya masih sejuk dan segar.

**.**

**.**

Kini Kyuhyun dan teman–temannya telah sampai di sebuah rumah kecil yaitu, rumah Jisub haraboji. Kyuhyun berjalan pelan dan mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut.

**Tok tok tok..**

**Cklek..**

Pintu itupun terbuka dan keluarlah seorang kakek–kakek tua yang tak lain adalah Jisub sendiri. "Ada perlu apa?" tanya Jisub sambil mempersilahkan Kyuhyun dan teman–temannya untuk masuk. "Kami butuh obat herbal untuk teman kami. Ia sudah tertidur selama 5 tahun karena pengaruh obat tidur" jelas Kyuhyun. Jisub mengangguk dan berjalan kesebuah lemari –penyimpanan obat herbal– tak lama ia kembali dan duduk didepan Kyuhyun.

"Minumkan saja ramuan ini padanya. Dalam hitungan beberapa hari, ia akan tersadar. Namun, karena dia sudah tertidur lama ia bisa..." jelas Jisub dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Tak lama, Kyuhyun berpamitan karena ingin segera mengobati Donghae.

Seperti biasa, diperjalanan Hyukjae nampak riang. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun takut Hyukjae akan kecewa karena Donghae bisa menjadi apa seperti yang dijelaskan Jisub.

**Flashback**

"Minumkan saja ramuan ini padanya. Dalam hitungan beberapa hari, ia akan tersadar. Namun, karena dia sudah tertidur lama ia bisa melupakan orang terdekatnya. Mungkin dia akan mengenal kalian semua. Tapi seperti yang kau ceritakan bahwa namja manis itu –Hyukjae– adalah teman dekat Donghae yang kau maksud, bisa saja Donghae itu lupa pada namja manis itu" sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun sedikit kecewa. Dia tak ingin Hyukjae yang sudah ia anggap hyungnya sendiri itu akan menangis kembali.

Ah ya, author lupa memberi tahu bahwa Sungmin, Hyukjae, dan Donghae adalah teman semasa kecil. Jadi Sungmin juga mengenal Donghae.

Tapi bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika belum berusaha dan putus asa. "Hahh, baiklah, kami permisi haraboji. Jeongmal kamsahamnida" ucap Kyuhyun dan membungkukkan badannya sedikit lalu berbalik menghampiri teman–temannya yang menunggu didepan pintu.

"Bagaimana Kyu? Ada?" Sungmin segera memberi pertanyaan Kyuhyun begitu juga yang lainnya. "Ada hyung" jawabnya seraya tersenyum tipis. "Yeyy!" seru Hyukjae membuat yang lainnya tersenyum senang kecuali Kyuhyun.

**Flashback End**

Kibum yang menyadari ketidak semangatan Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang duduk di kursi paling belakang. "Kyu, waeyo? Kau nampak murung dari tadi" tanya Kibum dan duduk disebelah Kyuhyun.

"Eumm, hyung jangan bilang siapa–siapa ne? Terutama Hyukkie hyung" Kyuhyun sedikit memiringkan badannya menghadap Kibum. "Arraseo. Wae?" Kyuhyun pun menceritakan apa yang dikatakan Jisub tadi. "Begini hyung. Kata Jisub haraboji, jika Donghae sadar ia bisa mengingat kita, tapi mungkin dia akan melupakan teman dekat atau orang yang ia sayangi. Kau tau kana pa yang aku maksud. Hyukkie hyung" di akhir kalimat suara Kyuhyun makin mengecil.

"Sudahlah Kyu. Optimis saja, siapa tau nanti Donghae tidak seperti itu" Kibum berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun yang nampak khawatir. "Ne hyung. Biarkan saja dulu Hyukkie hyung senang" Kyuhyun kembali menghadap kedepan lalu mengeluarkan iPhone–nya. Memasangkan kedua headset dikedua telinganya. Mencoba untuk merilekskan dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

Sudah diputuskan bahwa Donghae akan dibawa ke apartement Hyukjae saja karena memang Hyukjae yang paling mengenal Donghae. Sepulang dari desa Itaewon, Hyukjae meminumkan ramuan itu pada Donghae. Ia terus menjaga, dan menunggu Donghae untuk sadar. Hyukjae berusaha tegar padahal hatinya sungguh sakit melihat keadaan Donghae.

Keesokkan harinya Hyukjae tak kuliah karena dosennya tak bisa hadir. Akhirnya ia pun menemani Donghae, ia berbicara dengan Donghae. Walaupun Donghae tak akan bisa menjawab ataupun mendengar, tapi Hyukjae tetap terus berbicara.

"Kau tau Hae, dulu itu kau pernah menciumku. Haha, tapi sayangnya appa mengusirmu. Semalaman aku tak bisa tidur Hae memikirkanmu. Jadi kumohon, kau bangun ne?" seusai berbicara begitu, kantuk menyerang Hyukjae. Ia pun tertidur, bersandar pada kasur Donghae dan menggenggam erat tangan Donghae yang mulai menghangat.

Tak lama, tangan Donghae bergerak, berbalik menggenggam tangan Hyukjae. Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka, memperlihatkan mata indahnya yang selama 5 tahun tak pernah terbuka. Hyukjae yang menyadari pergerakan tangan Donghae agak terusik dan bangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengucek–ngucek matanya dan masih merasa ngantuk.

Perlahan–lahan ia kumpulkan kesadaraannya dan memandang lekat Donghae. "HAEE!" seru Hyukjae dan memeluk Donghae yang masih cengo. Donghae yang bingung segera melepas pelukan Hyukjae dan bertanya pada Hyukjae. "K–kau si–siapa?"

**.**

**.**

**.:ToBeContinue:.**

* * *

Hyahh! Makin nggak jelas ya ceritanya.. Aduhh, mianhae, author lagi kekurangan ide u,u dan jeongmal gomawo for **EviLisa2101 **karena sudah memberi inspirasi kelanjutan ff ini ^^

Jeongmal Gomawo untuk reviewnya. Mian author hanya membalas review yang ada namanya saja.. Karena banyak yang menggunakan nama guest.

**desroschan : **Ne chingu. Mianhae updatenya lama. Gomawo..

**riaadinata : **eon, Donghae kagak mati. Dia masih hidup. Author tak tega membuat Donghae mati hiks. Eunhyuk? Bakal ada konflik abis ini eon. Review terus ne, gomawo..

**Endah SpencerLeeHyukjae : **Donghae nggak mati chingu. Author gak tega bikin Hae mati. Dia cuma dalam pengaruh obat tidur. Gomawo reviewnya..

**futari chan : **Hehe, jeongmal gomawo sudah review dan mem–fave ff saya yang nggak jelas ini *deepbow*

**Flamints597 : **Arraseo eon, mian lama update. Gomawo reviewnya..

**EviLisa2101 : **Eonnie! Akhirnya aku ngikutin saran eonnie aja. Mampet ide eon.. hehe ^^v Iya iya eon.. Ini udah dilanjut.. Mian ne updatenya lama.. Gomawo.. :)

Sekali lagi gomawo readerdeul #hug Auhtor minta tolong ne, kalau review di kasih keterangan nama juga. Jadi enak balas reviewnya.

Kalau ada yang ingin menanyakan tentang ff ini atau berkenalan dengan author *PD–nya* #pundung bisa follow author di twitter **–at–_memell** dan juga bisa add author di FB Melisa Arumsari (FoFril : pasir bertuliskan Lee Donghae)

Okay, segitu aja bacotan author :) Annyeong~

**Sign,**

**Lee Minmi 'Polarise'**


	5. Chapter 4 : Remember Again

**Author : **Lee Minmi

**Title : **My Diary

**Main Pair :**

HaeHyuk (Lee Donghae **x** Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk)

**Other Pair :**

KyuMin (Cho Kyuhyun **x **Lee Sungmin), YeWook (Kim Yesung **x **Kim Ryeowook) and Kim Kibum

**Genre : **Romance & Mistery

**Rated : **T

**Disclaimer : **

All the actors in this story aren't mine, but belongs to God, parents, and themselves respectively.

**WARNING!**

Shoneun–ai/Yaoi/Boys Love, Typo(s), Alur kecepatan, OOC, **No Editing**, Gaje, Nggak nyambung, bikin frustasi.

**Summary :**

Hyukjae menemukan sebuah buku harian di sebuah rumah tua saat ia melakukan penelitian, dan saat itu juga ia bertemu kembali dengan seorang namja bernama Lee Donghae.

**A/N :**

**Urutan dari umur yang lebih tua :**

Kim Jongwoon

Lee Sungmin

Lee Donghae

Kim Kibum

Lee Hyukjae

Kim Ryeowook

Cho Kyuhyun

**My Diary © Lee Minmi (at FFn) or ©_memell (at Twitter) ® 2012**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading Chingudeul~!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

**Preview Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

Tak lama, tangan Donghae bergerak, berbalik menggenggam tangan Hyukjae. Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka, memperlihatkan mata indahnya yang selama 5 tahun tak pernah terbuka. Hyukjae yang menyadari pergerakan tangan Donghae agak terusik dan bangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengucek–ngucek matanya dan masih merasa ngantuk.

Perlahan–lahan ia kumpulkan kesadaraannya dan memandang lekat Donghae. "HAEE!" seru Hyukjae dan memeluk Donghae yang masih cengo. Donghae yang bingung segera melepas pelukan Hyukjae dan bertanya pada Hyukjae. "K–kau si–siapa?"

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.: My Diary :.**

"Haee! Ini aku, Hyukkie, Lee Hyukjae, Monkey kecilmu" Hyukjae berusaha menjelaskan siapa sebenarnya dia. Namun serasa tersambar petir, Donghae hanya menjawab "Monkey? Hyukkie? Hyukjae? Aku tak mengenalmu. Sebenarnya siapa kau?" Donghae bertanya sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

"H–Hae... Ini aku Hae, Monkey kecilmu... Hiks" tanpa bisa ditahan, air mata Hyukjae keluar mengalir dipipi mulusnya. Melihat Hyukjae menangis, Donghae semakin bingung. Dalam hati, ingin rasanya ia memeluk malaikat rapuh didepannya ini, tapi egonya lebih tinggi. Sehingga Donghae hanya diam dan menatap bingung Hyukjae.

Tak lama, Hyukjae berdiri, mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir dipipinya dan –memaksakan– untuk tersenyum pada Donghae. "Hae, apa kau lapar? Aku akan membuatkanmu nasi goreng kimchi, arra? Jangan keluar dulu ne?" setelah Hyukjae mengucapkan itu, Donghae mengangguk dan Hyukjae pergi ke dapur.

Sesaat setelah Hyukjae pergi, Donghae termenung sendiri di kamarnya. Ia merasa sangat lemas, mungkin karena tertidur lima tahun dan selama lima tahun itu juga ia tak ada makan. Donghae memandang kosong kearah jendela disamping tempat tidur Hyukjae. Ia sungguh bingung akan situasi ini. Saat ia berusaha mengingat siapa sebenarnya malaikat manis didepannya tadi, kepalanya akan terasa berdenyut, nyeri.

Sama seperti Donghae, Hyukjae merasa kacau. Setelah ia keluar kamarnya sendiri dan menutup pintu, ia tak langsung pergi. Hyukjae duduk sambil memeluk lututnya didepan pintu itu. Menangis sejadi–jadinya sendirian. Hyukjae memegang dada sebelah kirinya, terasa sakit. Sangat sakit, orang yang ia tunggu selama lima tahun, sama sekali tak mengingatnya.

'Aku harus tegar, Donghae pasti bisa mengingatku. Aku akan berusaha. Hwaiting, Hyukkie!' batinnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Setelah itu ia beranjak ke dapur dan membuatkan Donghae nasi goreng kimchi.

**.  
**

**My Diary**

**.  
**

**Cklekk...**

Pintu kamar Hyukjae terbuka, nampak seorang namja manis membawa nampan yang diatasnya tersaji sepiring nasi goreng kimchi dan segelas susu. Namja itu –Hyukjae– duduk ditepi tempat tidur dan tersenyum lembut kearah Donghae.

"Hae, makanlah ini dan beristirahatlah. Apa mau kusuapi?" tanya Hyukjae. Donghae berbalik menatap Hyukjae –karena sejak tadi ia menatap keluar jendela– dan mengangguk. Hyukjae tersenyum dan mulai menyuapkan nasi goreng itu ke Donghae.

Selesai Donghae makan, Hyukjae keluar dan Donghae kembali beristirahat. Hyukjae duduk di sofa di ruang tamu dan menghubungi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"**Yeoboseyo, Kyu?"**

"**Yeoboseyo, ne hyung. Waeyo?"**

"**Kyu, Hae sudah sadar. Tapi–"**

"**Tapi apa hyung?"**

"–**Tapi dia tak mengingatku, Kyu. Aku tak tau kenapa dia bisa lupa denganku"**

"**Baiklah hyung, aku dan Sungmin hyung akan ke apartement–mu. Tunggu sebentar, ne?"**

"**Arraseo. Pipp"**

Sambungan telepon itu terputus secara sepihak. Hyukjae tetap duduk di sofa itu dan menunggu Kyuhyun datang.

**.**

**My Diary**

**.  
**

**Tok tok tok..**

**Cklekk..**

Nampak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdiri di depan pintu dengan raut wajah yang campur aduk, antara senang dan antara sedih. Saat Hyukjae melihat Sungmin di depannya, ia menghabur kepelukan Sungmin dan kembali menangis. Namun ia hanya menangis dalam diam, maka dari itu Sungmin tak mengetahui jika Hyukjae menangis.

Hyukjae masih menangis sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha agar kedua namja di depannya itu tak mendengarnya. Namun tetap saja Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mendengarnya, tapi mereka lebih memilih menenangkan Hyukjae dibanding memberi pertanyaan yang sudah sejak tadi ingin mereka tanyakan.

Beberapa menit Hyukjae menangis, saat ini ia terlihat lebih tenang. Hyukjae menceritakan segala hal yang sangat ia kecewakan.

"Hyung... Hae melupakanku..." gumam Hyukjae lirih dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Sabar ne chagi. Hae pasti bisa mengingatmu lagi. Kau harus berusaha" Sungmin tersenyum, berusaha menenangkan Hyukjae walau sebenarnya hatinya sakit.

Sungmin memang teman semasa kecil Donghae. Mereka berteman bertiga, Hyukjae, Sungmin, dan Donghae. Sungmin merupakan teman terdekat Donghae, mungkin bisa dibilang hyung kesayangan Donghae, karena Sungmin diangkat oleh Mr. Lee sebagai anak angkatnya. Namun, Sungmin hanya mengenal Donghae sebagai adik yang selalu ia panggil 'ikan amis' atau 'ikan jelek'. Maka dari itu Sungmin tak mengenal Donghae sebagai Aiden atau Donghae.

"Ne hyung. Aku yakin Hae hyung bisa mengingatmu" Kyuhyun juga ikut memberi dukungan pada Hyukjae. "Kami akan memban–" belum selesai Sungmin bicara, bunyi pintu terbuka pun mengalihkan pandangan mereka bertiga.

**Cklekk...**

Nampak seorang namja tampan keluar dari kamar Hyukjae sambil mengucek matanya. Seketika namja tampan itu terbelalak kaget. "Minnie hyung?" gumamnya lirih namun masih bisa didengar ketiga namja didepannya. "H–Hae? Kau mengingat hyung?" awalnya Sungmin bingung. Donghae hanya mengangguk dan Sungmin menghambur kepelukan Donghae.

"Hae! Jeongmal bogoshipo, ikan jelek!" ucap Sungmin menyentil hidung mancung Donghae. "Ne hyung. Nado bogoshipo! Eh? Kok hyung ada disini?" Donghae melepaskan pelukan hyungnya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang tidak ia ketahui Kyuhyun siapa.

"Hyung disini menemui sahabat hyung. Sahabat kita. Apa kau ingat, dia, Hyukkie" Donghae hanya menatap Sungmin bingung. "Dan dia, dia namjachingu hyung, Hae. Namanya Kyuhyun" lanjut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempatnya dan mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud memperkenalkan diri. "Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Panggil Kyuhyun saja, Hae hyung" Kyuhyun tersenyum mendapati Donghae yang juga tersenyum.

"Lee Donghae? Namaku benar Lee Donghae, hyung? Tadi dia yang memberi tau namaku" Donghae menunjuk Hyukjae yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya. "Ne Hae. Namamu Lee Donghae dan dia, Lee Hyukjae. Namjachingumu, Hae" jelas Sungmin.

Donghae kembali mengenggam kepalanya yang terasa sedikit berdenyut. "A–aww! Ap–po!" Donghae jatuh terduduk, Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae pun ikut berjongkok di depan Donghae. "Sudahlah Hae. Lebih baik kau istirahat" Hyukjae memapah Donghae memasuki kamarnya. 'Aroma ini. Aroma strawberry' batin Donghae menyesapi aroma tubuh Hyukjae.

**.**

**My Diary**

**.  
**

**Seoul International University**

Sudah tiga hari Donghae berada di rumah Hyukjae, dan selama tiga hari itu pula keadaan Donghae mulai membaik. Hari ini Donghae sudah bisa bersekolah di SI University. Seperti dugaan Hyukjae, Donghae akan menjadi Flower Boy di SI University.

Terlihat dari jeritan para yeoja–yeoja genit dan jeritan namja yang berstatus uke. Donghae akan masuk di kelas yang sama dengan Hyukjae. Kelas jurusan seni bagian dance. Ya, Donghae dan Hyukjae sama–sama memiliki hobby dan bakat dance.

Selang beberapa menit, Kang seongsae masuk ke kelas tersebut dan diikuti namja tampan yang mengekor dibelakangnya. "Annyeonghaseyo! Kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru di kelas ini. Ayo Donghae–ssi, perkenalkan dirimu di depan kelas" mendengar perintah sang songsae, Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya dan seketika itu pula yeoja–yeoja dikelas itu menjerit–jerit tak jelas membuat Hyukjae jelous.

"Annyeonghaseyo yeorobun! Chonneun Lee Donghae imnida, cukup dipanggil Donghae Bangapseumnida, dowa joseyo" Donghae memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum lebar. Membuat Hyukjae yang duduk dipojok ruangan itu ikut tersenyum.

"Arraseo. Silahkan duduk disamping Hyukjae–ssi" Donghae membungkukkan badannya dan berjalan kearah bangku disamping Hyukjae. "Annyeong Eunhyuk–ah" Donghae tersenyum pada Hyukjae dan dibalas senyuman manis oleh Hyukjae. "Annyeong Hae–ya" balas Hyukjae memamerkan gummy smile–nya. 'Senyuman ini?' batin Donghae. Segera ia hapus pikirannya itu dan memerhatikan pelajaran.

**.**

**My Diary**

**.  
**

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Dengan sedikit tergesa–gesa, Hyukjae menarik Donghae untuk ikut dengannya ke kantin. "Hae–ya! Ayo cepat ke kantin. Aku lapar sekali!" Donghae yang merasa ditarik begitu saja hanya diam dan mengikuti Hyukjae.

Sesampai di kantin, Hyukjae dan Donghae memesan makanan dan duduk dibangku pojok bersama KyuMin yang sedang suap–suapan. "Ehemm" Hyukjae berdehem dan meletakkan semangkuk ramyeon di meja. "Eh? Ada Donghae juga" Sungmin hanya nyengir saat ketahuan bemesraan bersama Kyuhyun oleh adiknya itu.

Hyukjae memakan mie ramyeon–nya dengan sangat lahap. Sampai–sampai belepotan ke samping bibirnya. Donghae yang melihat itu segera mengambil tisu dan mengusapkan ke sudut bibir Hyukjae.

"Eh?" spontan Hyukjae kaget dan menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang muncul dikedua pipinya. "Makan saja seperti anak kecil, belepotan kemana–mana" Donghae tersenyum dan melanjutkan makannya tanpa merasa berdosa membuat Hyukjae serangan jantung.

Sementara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum senang dan melanjutkan makan mereka.

**.**

**My Diary**

**.  
**

Sepulang sekolah Hyukjae berencana ingin mengajak Donghae makan di kedai ice cream. Saat ia ingin mengunjungi Donghae di lapangan bola basket, tiba–tiba ponselnya bergetar.

"**Hyukkie, mianhae hyung tidak bisa pulang denganmu. Hyung ada perlu dengan pelatih karate. Mianhae ne?" **rupanya itu adalah telepon dari Sungmin.

"**Eumm, gwaenchana hyung. Aku akan pulang dengan Donghae saja"**

"**Arraseo. hati–hati ne. pip"**

Hyukjae memasukkan ponsel itu ke saku kemejanya. Ia telah berada di lapangan basket. Namun ia tidak menemukan Donghae disana. Hyukjae mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru. Ketika pandangannya tepat berada di sebuah pohon, matanya terbelalak.

Bukan pohon itu yang membuatnya kaget. Namun kedua orang yang ada di bawah pohon itu. "H–Hae?" Rupanya di bawah pohon itu Hyukjae melihat Donghae tengah berciuman dengan yeoja yang lumayan diimpikan namja–namja SI University, Im Yoona.

Hyukjae berlari tak tau arah. Sementara air mata yang mengalir di pipi mulusnya semakin deras. Sesampai ia di taman, tubuhnya merosot di balik pohon rindang itu. Tangannya naik meremas dada kirinya. Sakit. Itulah yang ia rasakan. Harapannya membuat Donghae mengingatnya hancur sudah. "H–hae... hiks"

**.**

**.**

**.:ToBeContinue:.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

Huwaa! Jangan timpuk author pake panci! Mianhae ini ff makin lama makin aneh u,u Jujur, bulan puasa ini author nggak semangat ngetik u,u

Bigh thanks for **Anchofishy | Amandhharu0522 | Anonymouss | myeolchilee | RuCho D'Evil | Jaylyn Rui | yadong wannabe | ressijewelll | EunHaeHyuk | EviLisa2101 | Beakren | All GUEST**

Jeongmal mianhae author gak bisa balas satu–satu ._.v

Akhir kata,

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
